The initiative supported by the NIH under the Recovery Act (RFA-OD-09-005) is ideally suited to the overall goals for enhancement of "the UC Davis Cardiovascular Research Program: Focus on Heart Failure and Arrhythmias". Specifically, over the last several years, the University has made a significant commitment to the development of cardiovascular research by providing funds for new recruitment of faculty, as well as building major new infrastructure, including the new Genome and Biomedical Science Facility (GBSF) Building where most of the faculty in the investigative group is located, and the expansion of newly renovated research laboratory space in the immediately adjacent building. Recent faculty recruits include the newly appointed Chair of the Department of Pharmacology, Dr. Donald Bers and several other faculty members involved in cardiovascular research. The P30 award would greatly enhance our ability to recruit new cardiovascular research faculty to UC Davis, and thereby enrich the collaborative group of dynamic cardiovascular research faculty and trainees at UC Davis that crosses several departments and colleges. The overarching mission of the UC Davis Cardiovascular Research Program is to foster high quality innovative interdisciplinary research, and toward this goal, there are 5 specific aims:1. Recruit New Cardiovascular Researchers to increase the critical mass of faculty engaged in cardiovascular research on this campus by attracting colleagues in related areas to our discipline and by obtaining allocation for new faculty in the cardiovascular research. 2. Foster Collaboration - To promote collaborative interactions among Program investigators and to encourage such interactions with other investigators on campus. 3. Innovate -To encourage novel approaches to problems now under investigation and to promote a broadening of the scope of the current research endeavors. 4. Train &Mentor -New generations of high quality cardiovascular investigators. 5. Commit to Quality - To ensure that there are Core Facilities of the highest quality to fulfill the research. Cardiovascular disease is the leading cause of death for both men and women in United States. Each year 900,000 people in the United States experience an acute myocardial infarction and 500,000 people succumb as a consequence of chronic heart failure. The overarching goal of the UC Davis Cardiovascular Research Program is to pursue state-of-the-art multidisciplinary cardiovascular research with focus in Heart Failure and Arrhythmias.